Dear Jethro
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: What Jenny's letter could have said. Jibbs. Short summery. Short story.
1. The Letter

This is what Jenny could have written on that letter that she left on her desk that started 'Dear Jethro.' I hope it you like it please review it.

Dear Jethro,

I am guessing that if you are reading this then I am dead. The does raise the question of how you got it because I guarantee you it did not give it to you. Oh yes now I remember. You have no concept of personal space.

I am sorry about not telling you about the disease. No one knew quite what it was and I did not want you and the team, but mostly you to have to worry about me. There was nothing you could have done. There had been six cases in the world and they had all been fatal. I know you are shaking you head and going 'Jen why.' Stop it. This is not your fault or my fault. If you want to take it up with God be my guest.

These last few years have been some of the happiest of my life. I never thought I would see you again after Paris, but you and the team welcomed me in to you little cult/clan. You are the best family someone could ask for. I know there were times you wanted to shot me between the eyes but you never did. Thanks for that.

The La Grenouille thing was screwed up. Well not the case so much as me. I am sorry I caught everyone in the middle of that. It was never my intention I just needed to prove that my father was innocent. Before you ask. I did not kill him. I know all the evidence pointed that way and that you protected me from the CIA, FBI, and the rest of the alphabet. I wanted to kill him. You know that, but something stopped me. His daughter. I had caught her in the middle of something she had no part in. I had done to her what her father did to me. I realized that almost to late, but I could not give her that to live with. You might not understand that, or maybe you might. You went farther than that for Ari.

About Paris… Jethro I am truly sorry. I know I hurt you. I chose my career over my heart. Tony asked me once if I had ever regret that choice. The answer is yes. Not a day in nine years has gone by with out me wishing that I could have that day, that moment, that sentence back. In one that sentence I gained everything I had ever wanted, and I lost ever needed. Jethro, I love you. I have never stopped loving you. I hope you know that.

Love Always,

Jenny

_**So there you go. Did you like it? Should I add another chapter or leave it? I am going to leave it unless someone tells me to add another chapter.**_


	2. Nothing Ever Could

_**I said I would leave it unless someone asked for a second chapter, but in fact several someones asked for another chapter. I hope this is decent.**_

_**Disclaimer: nothing**_

_**Spoilers: Judgment Day**_

Gibbs was sitting in Jenny's study. He had been here several times in the years since she had moved back to DC. He felt a pang in his heart remembering that he would never again see her smile or laugh. She was gone irreversibly and forever gone. This letter was all he had left. He looked down at it again.

He reread the first paragraph. She was right. He had never held much respect for her personal space but a far as he could tell it had not bothered her much.

The second paragraph was harder to read. He had known she had been sick but he hand not really know how bad it was until after her death. Ducky was probably right. The pain and deterioration would have been torture for someone who had grown up in the field. Her death was on her terms, but if she had just told him he might have been able to do something. 'Why Jen,' he said shaking his head. Then he had to laugh, 'You know me to we Jen.' It was not her fault that was the only thing he was sure of right then.

The third paragraph made him laugh. 'Jen, it is called a team not a cult/clan thing. Although I guess you have a point. Yes I know that you would say you always do.' She was right. Those had been some of the best years of his life, too. They had been a family of sorts, and he had often wanted to hit her or kiss her, but not shoot her.

The fourth paragraph was…very Jenny. 'You are not a screw up Jen. Not any more than me anyway.' He had suspected she might have killed the frog, but he suddenly realized that she would not have been able to for the exact reasons she had just described. What ever may be said about Jenny it could not be said that she was heartless. He did understand that. He had gone further with Ari so he knew how she felt about the frog, but he also knew what had stopped her. There was rarely a week that went by without him seeing how much Ari's death had caused Ziva. He was her family just a Jeanne was the frogs. Of course the difference was that Jenny had known when to stop. She always had.

The fifth paragraph was the one that broke his heart. As he read it the tears started to run down his face. He did not fight them. He had loved her from the day they met and his heart had shattered when she left him. He had wondered many times if she still loved him or if she regretted her choice. He had liked to believe that she had but now seeing it in writing like this… That was so different. He knew he loved her. He had always loved her. He would always love her. Nothing had ever changed that nothing ever could.

_**So there is the last chapter. If you want to read more about people remembering Jenny I would suggest reading 'Those Left Behind' or 'Good-Bye, Jenny.' (For Good-Bye Jenny: I will start posting again soon I have the finale chapters of Divided Loyalties up.**_


End file.
